The present invention relates to a hanging chair that is generally comprised of a chair member and a structure for suspending the chair from an overhead support.
A hanging chair is comprised of a chair and a suspension structure that connects the chair to an overhead support. In one type of hanging chair, the chair is comprised of a flexible panel that is defined by an upper edge, left edge, right edge and lower edge. The distance between the upper and lower edges is generally adequate for supporting the head, torso and at least a portion of the lower extremities of the typical user. Similarly, the distance between the left and right edge is generally sufficient to support the width of the typical user. The suspension structure includes a laterally extending support member, i.e., a member that extends left to right across the body of a user when the user is in the chair, that is connected to the left and right sides of the flexible panel. Also part of the suspension structure is a rope for connecting the laterally extending support member to the overhead support. The ends of the rope are attached to the ends of the laterally extending support member. A loop at the midpoint of the rope is used to suspend the chair from a hook or similar structure that is anchored into the overhead support. In this particular embodiment, the laterally extending support member is generally of a length that is greater than the lateral or left-right dimension of the typical user. As a consequence, the laterally extending support member prevents the left and right sides of the flexible panel from folding in on the user when the user reclines in the chair.
In another embodiment that employs a flexible panel, the suspension system has been modified so that it also prevents the upper and lower edges of the panel from folding in on the user when the user reclines in the chair. This is accomplished by using two side support members that extend along the sides of the chair. One end of each of the side support members is connected to the upper end of a side and the other end is connected to the lower end of the side, thereby preventing the upper and lower edges of the panel from folding in on the user. The ends of the two side support members are connected to the ends of the laterally extending support member, which is connected to the overhead support as previously described.
A further type of hanging chair employs a chair that is comprised of a rigid peripheral structure, which is generally made of wood or some kind of tubing, and a web that spans the rigid peripheral structure. Typically, ropes or cables are used to attach the rigid peripheral structure to the overhead support.
Yet another type of hanging chair uses a chair in which at least one of the back and seat portions is made of wood, plastic or other relatively rigid material. The lateral sides of the chair member are typically attached to the overhead support member using ropes or chains. An example of this type of chair is the well known porch swing.
The present invention is directed to a hanging chair that provides the user with the ability to readily adjust the angle of the chair relative to the ground. One embodiment of the invention includes a chair with a back portion for supporting the user""s torso and a seat portion for supporting at least a portion of the lower extremities of the user. The chair is also generally symmetrical about a longitudinal axis that divides the back and seat portions into a left lateral side and a right lateral side. When in use, the user""s body generally reclines in a direction that is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the chair. A suspension structure is provided that serves both to hang the chair from an overhead support and to provide the user with the ability to readily adjust the angle of the chair relative to the ground. The suspension structure includes a longitudinally extending rod or pole, a first linkage for connecting the chair to the rod, and a second linkage for connecting the rod to the overhead structure. In adjusting the angle of the chair relative to the ground, the first linkage serves to maintain the position of the chair relative to the rod. As a consequence, the angle of the rod relative to the ground substantially determines the angle of the chair relative to the ground. The second linkage provides the ability to easily and quickly adjust the angle of the rod and the angle of the chair relative to the ground. In one embodiment, the second linkage includes a rope whose ends are attached to the ends of the rod and a slip knot that engages a hook or similar structure associated with the overhead support. By adjusting the location of the slip knot, the angle of the rod and chair relative to the ground can be readily adjusted. In another embodiment, the second linkage again uses a rope whose ends are attached to the ends of the rod. However, in this embodiment, a fixed knot is employed and the length of the rope extending between the ends of the rod is adjusted to change the angle of the chair. The length of rope is adjusted by changing the point on the rope at which the rope is attached to one end of the rod. In a third embodiment, the angle of the rod is altered by employing a second linkage that contacts the rod at a single location which can be adjusted. For example, if the second linkage joins the rod at a point that is closer to the back portion of the chair than the seat portion of the chair, the chair will be oriented in a relatively upright position. If the point at which the second linkage joins the rod is then moved more towards the seat portion of the chair, the chair is oriented in a more reclined position.
The present invention also provides for adjustment of the angle of the chair relative to the ground by permitting the distance between the seat portion and the ground to be adjusted. In this adjustment, the length of the linkage between the top of the back portion of the chair and the ground cannot be adjusted. However, the length of the linkage between points lower down on the back portion of the chair or on the seat portion of the chair and the ground can be adjusted. Adjustment of the length of this linkage, in effect, causes the chair to rotate about the top of the back portion of the chair, thereby changing the angle of the chair relative to the ground. Alternatively, a linkage associated with the seat portion of the chair could be of fixed length and the length of the linkage associated with points further up the chair could be adjustable to alter the angle of the chair relative to the ground.
Also provided by the present invention is a combination hanging chair and footrest that employs a less complex suspension structure than known hanging chairs. The chair portion of the invention is comprised of a flexible material. A suspension structure serves to hang the chair from an overhead support and to deploy the flexible material of the chair such that the chair does not collapse in upon the user. The suspension structure includes three rods and a linkage that connects the rods to the chair. The rods serve both to prevent (1) the left and right sides of the chair from collapsing in on the user and (2) the seat and back portions of the chair from collapsing in on the user. In other words, the rods serve to hold the flexible material of the chair open. At least one of the rods extends laterally, i.e. across the user""s body when the user is in the chair. This rod is also employed to support the footrest. Know hanging chairs require at least four rods to accommodate a combination hanging chair and footrest.
The present invention also provides a hanging chair that is made of a flexible material and dimensioned to seat more than one person and a suspension structure that connects the chair member to an overhead support structure. Further, to prevent the individuals residing in the chair from being pushed towards one another, the chair includes a dividing member. In one embodiment, the dividing member includes a pair of straps that are located on a line that bisects the chair and that are attached to the suspension structure created an inverted V-shape in the flexible material to, in effect, separate a first chair from a second chair.
In another embodiment, the suspension structure is adapted to distribute the load that two or more individuals can create over a length of the overhead support. This serves, at least where the overhead support is supported at both of its ends, to reduce the possibility that the either the overhead support or suspension structure will fail under load. The load distribution aspect of the suspension structure is also applicable to hanging chairs that are dimensioned to seat a single individual. In one embodiment, the suspension structure is adapted to connect to at least two locations on the overhead beam. By establishing connections at two, spaced apart locations, the load of the chair and any occupants is divided such that a portion of the load is borne at one location and the remainder of the load is borne at the other location.
One embodiment of a hanging chair that can accommodate more than one individual employs a suspension structure that includes a longitudinal support member that, when the chair is suspended from an overhead support, lies substantially in a plane that bisects the chair member and is perpendicular to the ground. Also part of the suspension structure is a lateral support member that extends substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal support structure. The longitudinal and lateral support members serves, among other things, to hold a chair member that is made from flexible material open. In the case of a chair that accommodates more than one person, the lateral support member is longer than the longitudinal support member. For a two person chair, the lateral support member has a length greater than about four feet.
A further embodiment of the hanging chair includes a swivel that is located between the hanging chair and the overhead support. The swivel permits the chair to rotate about a vertical axis while prevent twisting or the binding of the remainder of the suspension structure. This prevents the chair from being rotated in, for example, a clockwise direction a number of times to establish a twist in the suspension structure and then later rotating in a counter-clockwise direction. Moreover, if a eye bolt is used to connect the chair member to the overhead support, the swivel prevents torque that could otherwise loosen the bolt.
A further embodiment of the hanging chair includes a chair member with a longitudinal line that bisects the chair member. When the chair member is suspended from an overhead support, the longitudinal line defines a plane that is substantially perpendicular to the ground. A suspension structure connects the chair member to the overhead support. The suspension structure includes a support member that has at least two points which lie in the plane defined by the longitudinal line; a first portion for connecting the chair member to the support member; and a second portion that connects the support member to the overhead support and lies substantially in the plane defined by the longitudinal line. Suitable support members include a rod that lies substantially entirely within the plane. Another suitable support member includes a hoop with two, diametrically opposite points located within the plane. Support members with many different shapes are possible, provided that the support member has at least two points that lie in the plane. In one embodiment, the second portion of the suspension structure also provides the ability to adjust the angle of the support member and, as a consequence, the angle of the chair member relative to the ground.